


Krystal al habla

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando viene de visita a Faith le gusta responder al teléfono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krystal al habla

Angel lo ha intentado de todas las formas posibles. Para empezar, le repite cada vez, ella no es una secretaria. En realidad y oficialmente ni siquiera trabaja allí. Por supuesto, da igual.

Si suena el teléfono Faith tiene que cogerlo. Aparece al lado como teletransportada y tiene que coger el chisme y responder.

Angel lo odia. El teléfono. Odia hablar por teléfono y quizá sus movimientos son un poco más lentos de lo normal cuando suena, pero Gunn también está allí a veces, y la chica esa nueva que cazaba con él y que tiene un nombre con más sílabas de lo que es humanamente posible. Y a ellos sí que les paga por esa clase de cosas.

El problema en realidad es que Faith es muy poco profesional. O demasiado.

\- Palacio del Placer, Krystal al habla ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Y Angel se cubre la cara con las manos, otra vez, preguntándose si no deberían contactar con los clientes por vía postal. Sobre todo porque hay algunos que ni siquiera cuelgan después del saludo. Y Faith se echa a reir.

\- ¡B! A ti te ayudo gratis, ya lo sabes. Cuando quieras y donde quieras - ronronea, y se apoya sobre la mesa y le saca la lengua entre los dientes con el murmullo de Buffy exasperada de fondo, y Angel se esfuerza, de veras, pero no importa que le dé la espalda porque Faith siempre sabe cuándo está sonriendo.


End file.
